


Frost

by SelkieWife



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Debtors' Jail, Debtors' Prison, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex Work, POV Fredo Harvey, POV Harriet Lennox, POV Nancy Birch, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28198329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelkieWife/pseuds/SelkieWife
Summary: Three drabbles written for Harlots Drabble Days on Tumblr.Prompt: Frost
Relationships: Elizabeth Harvey & Fredo Harvey, Harriet Lennox/Jack Lively, Nancy Birch/Margaret Wells
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6
Collections: Harlots Drabbles





	1. Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriet Lennox and Jack Lively, during the winter after Season 3.

All her life, she said she would never bend. She stood up straight, as if there were a spine of steel hidden beneath her stays. She was cool and collected, as if she were carved from a block of ice. She has been the perfect wife, the perfect brothel worker, the perfect bawd… 

But now, Jack Lively touches her softly, drapes his strong arms around her, and brings his lips to hers.

All these years, she has managed to keep a layer of frost around her heart.

Now, in this frigid London winter, she fears she is beginning to thaw.


	2. Shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Canon Nancy Birch and Margaret Wells on Christmas Eve.

“Even the shoes fetch a high price in this house,” Nancy laughs as Mags places a coin in Lucy’s shoe, laid out to dry by the fire.

“It’s one of my cull’s cockeyed notions. French gentlemen. Gave me two shillings for Lucy and Charlotte. A gift from St. Nicholas.”

“Old Nick has a taste for cunny houses, does he?”

Mags’ eyes light up like candles as she cackles. 

“Nancy Birch, there’s more frost on you than the Thames.”

Nancy smiles sadly as Mags tenderly places a coin in the shoe of the daughter she is planning to sell come spring.


	3. Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-canon Fredo Harvey and Elizabeth Harvey (Emma Harrison) in Debtors' Jail.

The frost makes pretty patterns on the window of their prison cell. It would look so lovely, were it not for the bars. Fredo stares at the icy design and fears that Mrs. Harrison will hate him now that her sons are dead. She took him in after his mother died and nursed him, along with her own children, through the pox that swept through the jail like a wintry tempest. 

“I’m so sorry,” he says.

“Why, little lad?”

“About… your sons.”

“My son is here,” she says.

He turns around to see her smiling at him through her tears.


End file.
